Gouki Answers
by RoKiSePh
Summary: The ever quiet Master of the Fist opens up in an exclusive interview. Learn more about him as Reporter X somehow gets him to speak his mind about his art, his past, and his thoughts on life.


Gouki Answers

Using mysterious methods, Reporter X manages to garner an unprecedented interview with Gouki. How Reporter X convinced him to come for the interview, not to mention how he got him to open up, is still one of the great mysteries. Transcript are as follows.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reporter: "So Mr.Akuma, thank you for agreeing to…"

Gouki: "I am Gouki. Akuma is Not my name."

Reporter: "Oh my apologies, I thought that…"

Gouki: "What would you ask of me?"

Reporter: "Oh ok. Gouki Sama, do you…"

Gouki: "Gouki will do."

Reporter: "Uh, Gouki, first, could you tell me what exactly how long you have learnt Shotokan Karate."

Gouki: "It is not Shotokan Karate. What I practice has no name; it merely is the continual improvement of the human body, spirit and mind."

Reporter: "Can I call it Ansatsuken then?"

Gouki: "Anything can be an Ansatsuken once it achieves a certain standard."

Reporter: "Can you elaborate?"

Gouki: "When it achieves a level that allows it to be an art used for Killing, it will be considered Ansatsuken. Anything that is designed in mind to kill on contact is Ansatsuken. A simple fatal blow to the throat can be an ansatsuken. The manipulation of Ki to disrupt your body's functions and to cause you to die is also a form of ansatsuken."

Reporter: "Umm, I don't quite get it."

Gouki: "A lot of people do not."

Reporter: "Ok so how long have you been trying to perfect his art?"

Gouki: "All my life."

Reporter: "And that would be how many years?"

Gouki: "Ask me something else."

Reporter: "Uhh, ok. So, all your moves are designed to kill?"

Gouki: "They have achieved a level that is fatal, yes. It is of course, up to my discretion as to when to use it."

Reporter: "So you can kill anyone with your moves?"

Gouki: "Not everyone."

Reporter, leaning forward: "I have here accounts of you killing with your moves. I have a source that stated you killed a certain infamous figure by the name of Vega once, in a tournament!"

Gouki: "I did not join any tournament. Tournaments are pointless."

Reporter: "Why did you murder him?"

Gouki: "Please be careful of the words you use. I did not murder him. There was no Malice intended. I merely stopped him. His presence caused untold amounts of disturbance."

Reporter: "Oh so you were the good guy killing the bad guy!"

Gouki: "I do not claim to be good nor bad. I did what I felt was appropriate."

Reporter: "Ok, that's what you're saying, but I have reports of people saying that you actually have embraced this… 'Murderous Intent'…"

Gouki: "'Murderous Intent'? What butchery of the name! It is simply 'Satsui no Hadou'."

Reporter: "Well, that does mean that you're out to kill doesn't it? Don't you feel killing is wrong?"

Gouki: "Death is a natural aspect of life. I have only given death to those that have naturally come to that point in their life when they should die. I have done no wrong."

Reporter: "Well you haven't answered me, with your 'Satsui No handout' who knows when you'll kill another per…"

Gouki: "Listen to me, for I will only say this once for someone who probably cannot understand.

There are men out there who place restrictions and limitations upon themselves. During a battle, they seem to go all out, but all they do is try to disable the opponent. They all fear the same thing. They fear that they will kill someone. Also, they fear that they will be killed.

Now there is the Human body, the Human mind, and the Human spirit. It is because men fear of killing, that they do not push their arts to its potential. The mind is unwilling, so the body becomes weak. They do not learn to kill, so when the time comes that they will depend on it, they die.

Then, there are men who have no fear of killing. However they do it wantonly, whether they need to do it or not, and this corrupts them. They are blinded by their power of being able to cause death, and so they neglect their spirit. Their spirit deteriorates as they go down this path; they lose focus in life, reveling only in power. Thus they concentrate on the gaining of more power, but do not think of how to protect it."

Reporter: "So, men like these, they also embrace Satsui no Hadou?"

Gouki: "NO! It is not Satsui no Hadou! These same men think nothing of life itself. Satsui no Hadou ONLY represents the removal of ones limitations in order to kill. It ALLOWS you to have the mind to kill, but it does not MAKE you WANT to kill. There is a big difference. I embrace Satsui No Hadou and I have no qualms about giving or receiving death. However it does not mean I kill everyone on sight. Embracing Satsui no Hadou also allows me to tap on its power..."

Reporter: "I see. So, is this the same power that let's you bring people to hell?"

Gouki: "…"

Reporter: " This Shun Goku Satsu that the people have heard of…"

Gouki: "I would like to speak to your sources who claim to know so much about me."

Reporter: "Well, they did ask that we sign a confidentiality agreement…"

Gouki: "They are lucky that I do not get to know them personally…

Let me dispel this myth once and for all. There are hundreds of vital points in a human body. Striking one of them at any point of time may cause pain, disable, cripple or disrupt your body's functions. Striking a series of them in a quick succession may cause similar effects and even death. Shun Goku Satsu is a quick succession of the striking of certain vital points that lead to death."

Reporter: "But I have heard that the move is dangerous to you as well?"

Gouki: "Well, yes. In actual fact, the series of strikes are not just simple strikes to various vital areas. Each individual strike requires an extreme amount of concentration of ki and accuracy on my part. This focus of ki applied to the vital spots is what ultimately completely disrupts and destroys the human body. With that much concentration required in such a short amount of time, any disruptions or attacks made to me may cause my own ki to be disrupted as well, creating chaos within my body and causing me grievous injury. At that instance in time, I am completely defenseless."

Reports: "But what about the demons attacking your opponent as they are dragged down to hell? And the cleansing of your own soul? How do you explain that? And there's that thing about people who are evil suffering more pain from the…"

Gouki: "People who are 'Evil' get the pain they deserve. As for the demons…"

Reports: "They DO say that you're possessed by a demon you know…is that true?"

Gouki: "The 'They' you refer too, did they also sign a confidentiality agreement?"

Reporter: "Well, yes they did."

Gouki: "How fortunate for them.

To continue from where you interrupted, the demons you talk about do not exist. For one, I have not seen them. And if there were even such demons, whoever was on the receiving end of it have already perished. Unless they return from the dead to recount their experiences, I do not see how this 'Demon' thing came to be known by others."

Reporter: "Maybe the screams are so horrible people think they're being attacked by Demons?"

Gouki: "If you say so."

Reporter: "Hey, so what's this about cleansing your body and mind?"

Gouki: "Like I said. I needed extreme concentration, so I cannot have distractions from the mind. My body must also be pure, to have it function perfectly."

Reporter: "So if evil people get a lot of pain from it, wouldn't that mean that innocent people won't feel as much pain if you do the Shun Goku Satsu on them? Hey does it mean that you control the amount of pain involved? That'd be cool, this means you can kill me painlessly too! Wait, forget I said that."

Gouki: "…"

Reporter: "…"

Gouki: "Yes."

Reporter: "It's ok, I don't want to know."

Gouki: "…"

Reporter: " Aherrm. So let's touch onto something more personal. Is it true that you killed your master Goutetsu with the Shun Goku Satsu?"

Gouki: "….Yes I did."

Reporter: "Did you ever regret that? I mean, don't you feel any remorse?"

Gouki: "It's what he would have wanted."

Reporter : "Wouldn't he have had more to teach you?"

Gouki: "Actually, that was my final lesson from him. It was through that battle that I truly completed my understanding for the art of what you refer to as ansatsuken, and it was when I truly began to embrace Satsui no Hadou."

Reporter: "I heard he died smiling."

Gouki : "I would have died content too if I were in his place. To die knowing that one's art lives on stronger than before is a blessing. To become enlightened in the glory of your death, in the ultimate battle of your life, is a fitting end."

Reporter: "So he taught you everything you know?"

Gouki: "He taught me everything _he_ knew. Some things cannot be taught, and I had to discover myself."

Reporter: "Ok let's talk about some of your moves then. The one I'm most curious of actually, is your Ashura Senkuu. Do you really teleport?"

Gouki: "In effect, it's not a teleportation. I merely manipulate my body so that my ki allows me to move freely through distances."

Reporter: "That doesn't explain a lot."

Gouki: "You have to try it to know what I mean."

Reporter: "Ok, up next is your KonGou KokuRetsu Zan. I mean what the heck, weren't the people down under mad at you for doing that?"

Gouki: "I merely created a crack."

Reporter: "yeah but it was a _very_ _big crack_!"

Gouki: "…"

Reporter: "Okok, how about the 'Ten' symbol on your back that appears sometimes."

Gouki: "…"

Reporter: "You know, the one that appears just there…" points to Gouki's back

Gouki: "I do not have eyes growing at the back of my head, I have not seen any symbol on my back before."

Reporter: "You're kidding right. I mean, seriously, it's been there since forever and…"

Gouki: "…"

Reporter: "Ahem. Ok, moving on…I wanted to ask you about this but I strayed from the topic. Ok, You also killed your brother Gouken. Now…why?"

Gouki: "It was simple. I was young. I had to show him that his way was wrong. That is all."

Reporter: "Does it have anything to do with Ryu?"

Gouki: "Ryu…"

Reporter: "Yes, you do know him right? And that Ken fella…"

Gouki: "Ryu, is out there somewhere. I am waiting for him. I was going to show him how he can embrace the Satsui no hadou, but he did not…now he follows that other path, but he has the potential still…Ken is unimportant."

Reporter: "I see…we also had reports that you fought a famous assassin by the name of Gen. And…he survived your Shun Goku Satsu! But how?"

Gouki: "That man. He cleansed his mind and body as I did. Without his past sins haunting him, he could devote himself entirely to perfecting himself. I did attempt to do Shun Goku Satsu on him, but, he blocked them all. I could not even touch one of his vital points."

Reporter: "He also did his Zan'ei on you…"

Gouki: "And I blocked it all. We were both surprised but not terribly shocked. When a person has the perfect mind, body and spirit, he does not just train himself to attack. He also understands himself and knows how to defend himself. I mentioned to you just now that people who set limitations on themselves fear to kill and be killed. It is because of this that they do not go further in depth, since they want to avoid the subject of 'death'. Furthermore, without cleansing your mind, one is wracked with the emotions of guilt. If a person has killed before, but constantly thinks about it instead of looking toward the future, he will be permanently distracted. With this disturbance one can never fully train himself to perfection. In fact, when there is over-attachment to anything, be it emotion, an object, a way of life, a person can also not cleanse his mind, and will be similarly doomed to imperfection."

Reporter: "So who won?"

Gouki: "There is no win or lose. There is only continual improvement."

Reporter: "Wow, you sound so much like a monk sometimes."

Gouki: "I am looking for enlightenment in my own way."

Reporter: "Is that why you wear those beads around your neck? I do know you took them from Goutetsu when he died…"

Gouki: "When I first took them, it was to symbolize that I was the heir to the style. Eventually, it became a reminder not to lose my way and let impure thoughts control my actions."

Reporter: "Lose your way?"

Gouki: "Yes. Satsui No Hadou can be embraced. However, it can also consume you. When I defeated Goutetsu, I was satisfied that I had become the true heir to our style. At that instant, I wanted a trophy to prove that I was 'The' heir. So I removed the beads from his neck and wore it as my own. Slowly I came to realize that this was in fact, a form of ego. It was something I could not afford to have if I were to embrace Satsui No Hadou. I continued wearing it thereafter, to remind myself not to fall to such thoughts again.

Yes. A man can be consumed by Satsui no Hadou. It is a state that lets you acts very close to your instincts. However it occurs when the mind is tainted by anger, and thus when it consumes the person, he becomes reckless…"

Reporter: "As if they have gone mad?"

Gouki: "On the outlook, it may seem so. In reality, they have been pushed to the brink…and beyond what was rational to them, and they lash out without holding back. In this instance, it is Satsui No Hadou which has embraced you."

Reporter: "Can these people recover?"

Gouki: "My answer to this is, yes. Once the reason for anger has disappeared, he will lose the urge to lash out."

Reporter: "Wow. So anyone can just be consumed by Satsui no Hadou and become strong?"

Gouki: "Actually no, only practitioners of certain arts will be exposed to this. Satsui no Hadou may sound like it is just the removal of intent to kill, but first, you must have been trained to an extent where your body has enough control to manipulate ki in a certain unique way. Do not forget, Satsui no Hadou allows you access to untapped power that you cannot have if you are not in a certain state. I see from your look that you are confused. Let me give a practical example.

I had to learn to manipulate ki within my body such that I could perform the Hadouken. This is a different way of manipulation of ki compared to those such as Kikouken or the Tiger Shot like that used by the ex Muay Thai god. With my learning of Hadouken, my body is now more attuned to the similar 'vibrations' of that reserved by Satsui no Hadou. And so, I eventually have access to it. It is like a bridge linking the untrained to the untapped power."

Reporter: "So what you mean is that Sean has the potential to realize Satsui No Hadou?"

Gouki: "…"

Reporter: "Oh come on he's not THAT bad."

Gouki: "Yes he can."

Reporter: "And that someone as powerful as Oro has absolutely no access to it?"

Gouki: "Correct."

Reporter: "Which brings me to that fight you had with him. Who won?"

Gouki: "There is no win or lose, there is only…"

Reporter: "Ok, who hit the other more times, come on, you know, like who was lying face down in the end, why wasn't it a death match?"

Gouki: "When two warriors face each other in combat, it is not always to the death. Sometimes, it is just to measure our own abilities in the face of someone who is as strong, or perhaps, even stronger than ourselves. He is still in training and will grow stronger. He senses the same in me. We didn't speak much, but I know we are just waiting to see how much the other improves the next time we meet."

Reporter: "And the fact that he is training Ryu?"

Gouki: "No comment."

Reporter: "Ok so do you have any disciples?"

Gouki: "They would only serve to distract me."

Reporter: "Fair enough. Now it was rather hard to locate you, where exactly do you live?"

Gouki: "Anywhere."

Reporter: "Well, how do you make a living then? I mean, how to you get your food?"

Gouki: "I can survive in a forest indefinitely."

Reporter: "People have seen you selling fruits."

Gouki: "Yes, I have, I have a simple life, and I earn what I need to eat."

Reporter: "All you have to do is join a tournament and win lots of money!"

Gouki: "Material attachments are inconsequential to me. I would have no where to keep the money. There are no pockets on my gi."

Reporter: "Is that a joke?"

Gouki: "It is a simple fact."

Reporter: "Ok, what about your social life? Any girlfriends? Maybe a wife, or two? huh?"

Gouki: "Distractions."

Reporter: "Okay…so what's your favorite food?"

Gouki: "You're running out of questions aren't you."

Reporter: "Well, ummm, not really, I'm sure I can think of more…"

Gouki: "Goodbye."

Reporter: "Hey wait! Waiiit! How can I find you if I…wow that was fast."


End file.
